The Viking Vampires
by Bercelak
Summary: There, on one of the mounds, stood a tall blond man and was looking down at her. They both didn't move, were just staring at each other. The man was wearing the clothes of a Viking and he held a big axe in one of his hands. / Eric Northman x OC


**Viking's Reunion**

It was hot in Louisiana. Even at night she could feel the heat everywhere. She almost felt the sun on her skin, although she couldn't really remember that certain sensation when the light tickled your bare skin. A warm wind blew through her long blond hair and made her smile. She could not wait to see him again finally, needed to see him so badly. How had she managed to stay away for so long? Did he even miss her? Slowly she brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was time she got over her fears. The only way to find out if he missed her was to ask him.

She could remember their first encounter like it had been yesterday. It was a beautiful night, just like this one, but much colder. In the old days, they had not much to worry about.

_Over a thousand years ago_

* * *

_The air was chilly and clear, but it didn't bother her anymore. She could feel the cold air but she did not freeze. Alfrieda looked up to the stars as she swam in a little pond and admired the bright stars and the full moon. She could remember how the stars had looked like when she was no more than a little human girl. Now she could see the stars as clear as if they were just hanging there above her head. Never would she get enough of this view. Slowly she let herself fall back and swam on her back, never taking her eyes off the stars. Her Maker had told her, that some vampires were able to fly. Alfrieda wondered if she someday would be able to fly. If so, she couldn't wait to fly up there and find out how close she could get to her stars. Sighing she started to move towards the shore to get out. She had the eternity to watch the stars, but her maker would not be happy to find her staring at the sky when she wanted to move along. _

_When she came near the shore, Alfrieda got on her feet und walked out of the. Her long white-blonde hair was soaking wet and stuck on her bare back. Her white skin almost shone in the moonlight. Slowly she brushed through her wet hair with her fingers and looked up to the stars once again. She simply loved nights like this. Always had and always would. She was made for the night. An eternal night._

_Alfrieda was still not over her abusing husband and her almost death. But it was over now and her husband was dead for a few years now, but it was still bothering her. At least she wasn't suicidal anymore. Alfrieda sighed deeply and tried to forget it. Her new life was better. Nobody could hurt her anymore. She wouldn't have to worry about it ever again, she had realized._

_The pond was hidden in the woods and shielded by a few mounds. She had found this clearing a few nights ago, when she first had passed this area. At the moment she wasn't quite sure where exactly she was, but didn't care either._

_The moment Alfrieda bent to pick up her dress she heard a movement behind her. Quickly she spun around and saw what had caused the noise. If she had paid more attention to her surroundings she would have heard the intruder earlier. Probably. Her maker always told her to look out for trouble. Always. Now she saw him. Maybe too late._

_There, on one of the mounds, stood a tall blond man and was looking down at her. They both didn't move, were just staring at each other. The man was wearing the clothes of a Viking and he held a big axe in one of his hands. He remembered her of the men in her old village. But not in a bad way. A long time ago she had had a dream. A loving, strong man that took her as his wife. Children. And then her father sold her off and everything was ruined. And back were her bad memories of her human life._

_Here she stood. Naked and exposed in front of a complete stranger. She should be scared, but she was not. To her own surprise she was curious. We didn't he move. What did he want? Her hair hung down her back, still wet and sticky. It wouldn't help anymore to hastily put on her clothes or to run off. The man was what she was… vampire. Somehow she knew this. _

_Alfrieda simply looked at him and waited. She never had seen a male vampire before and was curious. Would he behave like all human male she had met? Or would he be different? Her maker and she had been sticking together ever since Alfrieda became a vampire. The only people she had met were people she had fed off. She warily touched her pendant. _

_"What do you want?" She asked the Viking and walked towards her clothing, out of the water. As she finally bent down to get her dress he was suddenly standing right in front of her. _

_"Nothing in particular. At least at the moment." A deep and husky voice told her._

_Suddenly something started to make her feel woozy. She felt a tickling sensation inside her belly and her nipples hardened even more, as the chilly water could ever make them hard. If that was even possible. She was no virgin no more and knew that her body reacted to that male. But she had never felt it like this before. He was so much taller than she was and was looking down at her. When he grinned at her she could see his fully extended fangs. That only could mean he was hungry or turned on or both. Alfrieda could guess what he wanted. When she licked over her bottom lip she could feel that her fangs were exposed as well. _

_It made her grin too. As long as she had lived her human live, sex had been a torture mostly. But since she had been living her new live, sex had turned out to be a rather satisfying. She tried it out with some humans she fed off and it was good. How would it be with another vampire? Even better? _

_Alfrieda smiled at him and got up again, leaving her clothes on the ground. _

_A Viking took what he wanted. She knew from her human life that these men simply took what they desired and it was easier to give in, especially when you wanted and needed the same on the inside anyways. To be truthful, she was a Viking as well. So why shouldn't she take what she wanted, when it was thrown at her like this._

_She stepped closer to him and loosened the pelt he had draped over his shoulders. His grin grew wider and he let the axe fall to the ground. It stuck in the dirt and was ready to be taken whenever it was needed. All the man were the same, they loved to feed and the loved to fuck. Even if the man was a vampire, this was a fact that would never change. It didn't take long and he was out of his clothes and pushing her down on the ground. Even though they had the eternity, they could not wait a single second longer. He was not gently and she didn't want him to be. _

_He was on top of her and she felt the weight of his massive body on her small one. She let him slide between her spread legs and she could feel his hard member against her thigh. Slowly he licked his way from her ear over her neck to the collarbone, while one of his big hands squeezed her nipple. She moaned load and he even surprised her more when he captured her lips with a wet, hot kiss. Even if she had had sex before, she had never been kissed. Her late husband had seen no point in kissing. And when she fucked those blood bags she hadn't thought of touching their thin lips. Even though he wasn't gentle he was so passionate and… adoring. There was no need to be gentle; it was hard to hurt a vampire anyways. Everything on him was being big and tall. While he kissed her, his hand moved farther and disappeared between her legs, touching her _there. _If she could blush, she would have right now, because he must be able to feel how wet she already was. How ready. He brushed his fingers around that one spot that could send her up to the stars in one instant, but he stopped as soon as she started to cry out joyfully. She could hear him groan with her as he put a finger inside her._

_"You're so tight girl…" He told her and looked her in the eye. She was fascinated from his blue eyes. She had often seen her own blue eyes in the reflection of water, but his were of a completely different blue. Hers were lighter and cold as icy and his were warmer with a touch of grey. She looked him into his eyes and brushed her fingers through his shoulder length blond hair. But she couldn't stand to look at him much longer. Something inside of her stirred. Something that had died a long time ago._

_Alfrieda wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her arms over his muscular back. It didn't take much longer until he kissed her again and removed his fingers. He brought himself in the right position on top of her. The tip of his dick brushed against her entrance and with a hard, merciless thrust he entered her and moved deep into her. She cried out loud and in the next moment, without thinking, she lifted her head to bite into his neck. As she tasted his blood she started to panic and her memories kicked in. Her maker telling her she should not drink another vampires blood, telling her…-_

_"Calm down and drink. It's alright." He told her between groaning. He pumped into her and she felt how he laid an arm around her shoulders to steady her. Alfrieda relaxed and drank a few sips of this wonderful vampire blood. The next thing Alfrieda realized was that she had pushed him over and was sitting on his groin taking over. He must have let her, she was sure that he was a lot stronger than she was, but it confused her a bit. She had let herself go, let the beast inside her taking over. She moved her hips eagerly and almost reached her peak, when she looked down to him into his oh so blue eyes once again. Alfrieda let her head fall back when she felt the orgasm coming and cried out. And he could feel it as well as her insides tightened. She put her small hands on his chest to steady herself, when she let go and cried out her orgasm up to the sky._

_Alfrieda let herself down on him and licked over the bite mark on his skin, which was already healing. He was still inside of her and she didn't plan to let him go just yet._

_"Who are you?" He asked her. This should have been a pre-sex question, but better late than never, she assumed. _

_"I am Alfrieda." She told him while she lay her head onto his broad chest. _

_He wrapped his arm around her waist and kept her close just a moment longer. "Eric." _

_She allowed herself to stay a little longer, but this night wouldn't last for eternity. Slowly one of her hands moved over his chest to his shoulder and pushed herself up. Alfrieda got up on her feet and she looked at him. "Now I am just as dirty as before." She claimed and walked towards the pond. A smile appeared on her face when she heard the movement behind her and felt Eric beside her in the next moment. _

_ "You aren't that old yet, am I right?" He didn't quite ask, he was more telling her a fact._

_Alfrieda smiled a little bit. "Almost ten years. I know that isn't much, my maker is way older than I am. I was barely nineteen when she turned me."_

_She hadn't gotten that old in human years. Dying when you only had turned nineteen just seemed wrong to her. But here she was, enjoying the night with a stranger. She walked into the water and let herself fall deeper into the water._

_"I'm not an old one either. Didn't even reach the hundred yet." He seemed to be quite sad. Or mad. But who was she to judge? She hadn't been happy for a long time. They were standing next to each other in the pond. Her head barely reached up to his shoulders and she leaned on to him. "I hope you don't mind it. That I bit you." _

_Eric laughed. "Don't have to excuse yourself, I pretty much enjoyed it."_

_He stroked over her hair softly and looked down to her. "I enjoyed everything in fact."_

_Alfrieda smiled. She had forgotten that there were nice men... err vampires out there as well. _

_"How good for us all." Suddenly someone behind them said. "Then you two could get out of there and put on some clothes again."_

_The two young vampires spun around and looked at a young boy, who was a vampire as well. _

_"Godric." Eric simply said and walked out again. _

_"You too, Alfrieda." A female voice said friendly. Eric looked at her, but didn't stop. _

_Her maker demanded and Alfrieda obeyed. She followed Eric out and saw Ilene stand beside the vampire that ought to be Godric. She was a tall, dark haired woman. Godric looked so misplaced beside her. _

_The both of them seemed to know each other, because they didn't pay any attention to them anymore and they'd started to chat. How odd. Two vampire men in one night. Must be her lucky night. _

_When she got out of the water she put on her old dress that wasn't anything pretty anymore and joined her maker then, after slipping into her shoes. At least the clothes were clean once again after washing them in the pond._

_"I don't think we have to introduce you anymore." Ilene began and looked at Alfrieda and Eric. "But well Alfrieda, this is Godric. And I am Ilene." She said the last to Eric who simply nodded. _

_Alfrieda felt pretty tiny between tall Eric and tall Ilene and the very nice looking but surely powerful, old Godric. _

_"Ilene and I decided to stick together for a while until everyone decides to go their own ways." Godric announced. He looked barely 17 and seemed to have died very young. He was only a little taller than Alfrieda._

_"Fine, I don't mind female company." Eric looked at Alfrieda and pulled his axe out off the ground. He grinned at her "At least for a while, little Alva."_

_"Always this young vampires with their human feelings…" Ilene said and sighed slightly. _

_Godric chuckled. "Don't forget their short temper."_

_He had called her Alva. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and she wished that the tickling sensation in her body stopped. But as long as she looked at him it would not stop and it never would._

* * *

That was millennia ago and she still felt butterflies flying through her insides when she thought of him. A little smile crossed her face and she looked at the leather-wrapped door. Today she would meet him again. Today she would return to him. Even if she would have to leave again, for some time he would be his and he would be hers.

Alva shoved open that black little portal and entered a dark, red and black bar. She always wondered how that legendary Fangtasia looked inside. Her white heels clicked on the polished floor and everybody looked at her taking her in, just to look at her with big scared eyes, moving back and getting out of her way. She was as old as the night and people could sense it.

She smirked when a human fell to his knees in front of her but she didn't even look at him. All she could see was him, sitting on that wooden throne. When his eyes met hers her smirk dropped from her face and a small smile appeared on her lips. Once again she was this young, little girl from the pond.

"Alva." She heard him whisper and in the next instant he stood before her, bent down and kissed her greedily. Alva threw her arms around him impatiently and he grabbed her hips and shoved her hard against him. He broke the kiss and dragged her behind the bar, and into a room in the back.

As soon as she heard the door closing she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. "I missed you so much, Eric…" She stated between sobs and threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you as well." Slowly he caressed her head and embraced her. "You should have come earlier."

tbc

* * *

Hello!

Here I am once again. I had some problems with continuing the FF "Viking's Princess", since the idea was rather old and not really up to date. I had a few new ideas, how to move on, but I couldn't start rewriting everything, so I started new. But I also do not want to delete V-Princess. So I came to the conclusion to simply start new and try a new approach. I will keep my Charas but will use another storyline (but still will keep a few parts similar, as you saw in this chapter). I want to make Alva harder and not so girly. She was too shy and soft for a Viking Vampire and not equal to Eric. I want to change that and hope that you will also read and like this new and a little different version.

I try to update again as soon as possible :) Would be great if you'd tell me what you think 'bout it. And sorry for all errors. English is not my mother tongue. I am still learning ;)

~Bercelak


End file.
